


the beach

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [50]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Omorashi, Sequel, Wetting, building friendships with piss?, fuck what am i doing, intentional desperation, theyre trying to get along i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to funland.<br/>Jasper wants Lapis to help her with something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beach

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA IT'S WORSE and more bullshit and too much recap but aaaa here's more

Things were different after their day out together, but Lapis figured she should have expected that. And she had at least expected the weird feelings she got around Jasper, the ones that she still couldn't explain, and she had expected to suddenly remember their experiences without meaning to and suddenly be overcome with... _something_. But she hadn't stopped to consider the fact that they really would start to get along better, and that if they were in a room together, Jasper wouldn't make her excuses and leave as quickly as possible anymore.

It was odd, but not entirely unpleasant, and Steven seemed overjoyed that they were getting along, at the very least. He ended up taking Jasper on several outings after that, and though he invited Lapis, she would turn them down. She wasn't sure what it would be like, just the three of them, and she wasn't sure how much time she wanted to spend with Jasper until she had worked out exactly what she was feeling.

So she spent a lot of time by herself, trying to run through the events of that day and figure out what had changed, and when. Setting off with Jasper, all she could think about was how much she didn't want to spend the day with the other woman, and how any time alone with her just reminded her of their time in the ocean, and how awful that had been.

And that alone usually caused her to pause, because that alone made the entire thing make no sense. She didn't like to be alone with Jasper, she didn't like Jasper at all, and she wasn't sure if they could trust her after everything. When Steven had been convinced they could reform her, Lapis had been reluctant and a bit scared, and though the fear had subsided, she still didn't like being around Jasper. Scary or not, she wasn't a very likable person.

Jasper had been just as perplexed by everything as Lapis had been the first time she'd seen it, and the two had quickly found things that she wanted to try out. She'd been amused, watching Jasper's face as she looked around, but things had really started to get weird on the roller coaster, when they were forced to sit so close together. If Lapis hadn't been so small, they might not have even fit in the same cart, but as things were, they were just crammed in together in such a way that they were always touching. It was a bit too close for her liking, close enough to drag up more memories, but it was very different from being fused.

They were in close quarters again, but this time, there wasn't anything to worry about and there wasn't any struggle. It only reminded her of being completely stuck with Jasper, but the differences stood out to her more than the similarities. That was when she began to realize that being alone with Jasper didn't always have to be a bad thing, something she never thought she would have caught herself thinking, and the day only got weirder from there.

Her immediate attraction to orange soda was almost as hilarious as how terrified the roller coaster had had her. Lapis couldn't describe exactly how she found those things, but the word 'endearing' came to mind more than once. Jasper had forgotten about the fact that everything consumed had to come out when they were in those forms, and Lapis had convinced herself that she didn't tell her because it would be funny. Now, knowing how she'd reacted to it actually occurring, she wasn't so sure. Whatever the case, she'd let Jasper go ahead and down four sodas without warning her, and then Jasper had seen the strength contest.

Once again, she'd done something that was almost endearing, and Lapis couldn't but laugh as she'd won the contest her own way. If Lapis had thought the roller coaster had made things weird, that was nothing compared to what had happened with the stuffed animal that Jasper had won. When she'd asked Lapis to pick one out, it had seemed like she was giving it to Lapis off the bat, and she wasn't sure why she'd wanted that so much, and when she did choose one, she still chose the one she wanted the most, rather than what Steven would have wanted.

The rest of the day, she had spent more than enough time thinking about already. The way Jasper had fidgeted and squirmed, how absolutely miserable she'd looked and how Lapis had both enjoyed it and felt sorry for her, and she hadn't even enjoyed it for the reasons she knew she was supposed to. She hadn't enjoyed it out and spite, and she'd pitied Jasper a bit as well, yet another thing that she knew wasn't supposed to happen between them.

So what exactly  _was_ between them? Were she and Jasper becoming friends? Were they becoming something else? What did it mean that she didn't mind being close to Jasper now? What did it mean that enjoyed it when Jasper wet herself? She was still no closer to uncovering the truth, and that made it increasingly more difficult to be around Jasper, but she knew Steven would be so disappointed if she started acting distant again.

And then Jasper came to her alone one day, taking her completely off guard. Lapis was briefly overcome with the urge to try to get away, but she knew that there she couldn't exactly get away with that, and what was more, there was that stupid part of her that had been wanting to spend time with Jasper again.

“Is there something I can help you with?” she asked.

“Yes,” said Jasper, then hesitated, looking a bit nervous. “That is...I think there might be something you could help me out with.” She glanced off to the side, and she actually _blushed_. Lapis found that she was blushing herself.

“And...what, exactly is that?”

“Well...” Jasper took a deep breath before she said, “I know you told that I shouldn't do that...thing in front of anyone else, and I haven't been. I've only pursued my interest in it on my own, but I've noticed that it isn't as...effective, when I'm by myself.”

Now Lapis was really blushing and she stammered, “Wh-what are you saying?”

Clearing her throat, she looked off to the side and muttered, “I think it would be more enjoyable if I had your assistance.”

Taken aback, Lapis' eyes widened. “Are you asking me to...you know... _watch_ you or something?”

“I- I- you don't _have_ to or anything like that.” For the first time, she noticed the way Jasper was fidgeting and wondered if she was already prepared for something like that. And there was the weird sensation that she still hadn't figured out, coming back like always. “I just thought that, since you were there before, I might need you to be there again for it to work. But if that's too much to ask...” Her blush deepened, and Lapis had really never seen Jasper behave like this before. She was struck by just how much the other woman was changing, but just like everything else going on in her life, she didn't know what to make of it.

“I don't really understand why you're so fascinated by that,” she mumbled, not able to look at Jasper.

“If you don't want to do anything, you don't have to,” Jasper snapped, but she couldn't hide the fact that she was disappointed. “I'll just...keep trying to figure out how to make it work by myself.” She winced, and it became a bit more obvious that she was holding right then and there. The temptation of getting to see Jasper do that again was too much for her, and she only hesitated for a moment before she spoke up.

“No, no, you don't have to...I can help you,” she said. “I mean, I guess I can, if you think it'll work.”

“It's...at least worse a try,” Jasper mumbled, but now she looked like she was trying to contain her excitement. “We shouldn't have to wait too long. I've already been preparing, in case you said yes.”

“Do you want to go out on the beach again?”

Jasper nodded. “Yes, I've got a place that's pretty out of the way. I haven't run into anyone else while I've practiced with this yet.” She said it all so professionally, considering the subject matter, that Lapis stifled a giggle while she followed her out to a secluded place on the beach.

They stood in silence for a moment before she broke it by asking, “So...what do you usually do now?”

“I just wait,” replied Jasper, shrugging. “There isn't much else I can do. If I consume the right amount of liquid, it usually doesn't take all that long.” She made a show of squirming around. “See? There's already so much pressure.” Lapis wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not, but it really looked like Jasper's smile was finally starting to soften up a bit.

She returned the smile, finding that it came a bit more naturally than it once would have. Who would have thought that this was what it would take to get them to finally starting bonding, the real way? She didn't know everything about human functions, but Lapis did know that this wasn't common, and wasn't really something that was supposed to be shared. It certainly wasn't something that an entire friendship between two people who had previously hated each other was supposed to be built on.

“Uh...so, do you want me to just watch you, or do you want to...tell me how it feels, or what?” Lapis felt herself blush once more as she asked this, but she found herself hoping that it was the latter.

“Maybe I can talk about it,” she replied. “I'm still not really sure how to describe all of this. Can you believe humans have to do this all the time?” She paused, looking contemplative. “I wonder if there are any humans who get pleasure out of it, or if it's too normal for them.” It never failed to surprise Lapis just how interested Jasper was becoming in human affairs. She couldn't have cared less once, but somehow Steven had managed to get through even to her.

“I don't know,” replied Lapis. “I think there are a lot of things about humans we'll never be able to understand.”

Jasper looked ready to reply, but then she winced, nearly doubling over. “The pressure is really bad now,” she said, her voice strained. “I feel really...full? I think that's the most accurate way to describe it. I feel like I'm too full and that I can't contain this for much longer.”

“You're starting to sound kinda technical,” said Lapis with a giggle. “Have you been taking lessons from Peridot?”

Jasper scowled at her before wincing again and shaking her head. “You asked me to tell you what it felt like, you know. If you have a better suggestion, go ahead and give it to me.”

“No, no, go on ahead,” she said, waving her hand and trying to stop her giggling. Jasper was looking really uncomfortable by now, growing closer to what she now knew was her limit, and it would only be a matter of time.

She crossed her legs, saying, “I've found that this helps a lot.” Bouncing on her knees, she looked so strange. She was always so large and intimidating, but this made her seem so vulnerable that it was a stark contrast. In fact, there was almost nothing scary about her when she was like this, and maybe that was why Lapis found her so much easier to be around. But the more she thought about it, she realized that, even if that were a part of it, there was definitely more to it than that.

Jasper went on about how it got worse as time passed, saying that even when she thought she couldn't possibly feel any fuller, she would, and that she couldn't keep still at all anymore. Her face was a strange one to try to read, between her looks of discomfort and her looks of an almost innocent happiness, as if this was all it took to take her cares away. Of all the things she would find to enjoy on earth, this had to be the most unusual.

She jammed a hand between her legs, panting. “This helps even more,” she said, “but it never helps for very long. Once it gets to this point, I know that I don't have much time left.” She groaned, her knees buckling, and Lapis struggled to catch her breath. This was really starting to have an effect on her, but what that effect was, she doubted she would ever be able to explain. She wondered if Jasper could tell what this was doing to her, and she wondered if that was why Jasper needed her there in the first place.

What was more, were they feeling the same sort of enjoyment? They were doing completely different things, but she had to wonder if the pleasure Jasper got from doing this was the same pleasure- and Lapis could at least admit that it was pleasure- that she got from watching. She felt herself growing tense in anticipation, waiting for that moment when Jasper finally did lose control, not able to look away for even a second, lest she miss it.

And then the moment was there, and Jasper's face relaxed, and she groaned, “And here's the final part,” and then she was pissing herself, but this time, there was a small hint of a smile on her face as she did so. Her clothes darkened a bit, and the sound of liquid spraying the sand was almost loud, even against the background noise of the ocean, the puddle in the sand growing rapidly. Lapis stared in fascination at the stream that never seemed to end, and she was sure that it lasted for a bit longer than a full minute this time.

The puddle left behind, when it was finally over, was absolutely huge, and it really was stunning that she was able to hold that much. Jasper seemed pretty proud of herself for it as well, but then an awkward silence descended over them. Now that it was over, neither of them really knew what to say about it. Lapis was just starting to think she should break the silence when Jasper did, mumbling, “That did...make things better.”

“Having me here?”

“Yeah. I...enjoyed your company more than I enjoyed being alone.” Her cheeks darkened. “If you'd like to...do this again...”

Lapis knew that she would and that there was no point in pretending that she didn't want to. “Yeah,” she said. “I'm...happy to help. I don't really mind...I mean...I kind of enjoyed it too...” She didn't know if she would ever be able to sort out these feelings, and she didn't know if spending more time with Jasper would make it harder or easier, but she did know that it wasn't worth avoiding her if there was a chance it wouldn't even help.

Jasper nodded, glancing off to the side. “Alright, so...next time, then?”

“Yeah, just...let me know when you want to.” Lapis offered her a small, nervous smile before they went their separate ways. So maybe she still didn't know where this was going or what this meant, but she was happy about whatever it was, and that wasn't something she'd ever expected to feel about Jasper. It had to be for the best that they pursued this, if it could really make the two of the get along so well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think there will be one more in the story


End file.
